Sing For You
by Ongchoding
Summary: Do Kyungsoo. Seorang penyanyi bersuara emas yang didiagnosa akan kehilangan suaranya. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang terdekatnya menjadi lebih memerhatikannya dibanding pekerjaannya. Terlebih orang itu. Orang yang selalu memerhatikannya dan menaruh perduli lebih kepadanya. KAISOO/ONESHOOT/BOYXBOY/BL/YAOI/


**Sing For You**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, etc.**

 **Rated : M for Mature Content**

 **Warn : Boy X Boy, BL, NC**

 **Length : One Shoot**

 **Summary :**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seorang penyanyi bersuara emas yang didiagnosa akan kehilangan suaranya. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang terdekatnya menjadi lebih memerhatikannya dibanding pekerjaannya. Terlebih orang itu. Yang selalu menaruh perduli padanya lebih dari yang lain.**

* * *

Di suatu tempat di tengah ramainya malam kota Seoul, terlihat ada satu gedung yang sangat mencolok. Kembang Api bersahut-sahutan mengiringi bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang pada malam hari itu. Gedung yang didominasi oleh paduan warna emas dan putih itu sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh para undangan dari kalangan atas dengan baju yang berwarna serba putih dan hitam.

Dari arah pintu utama, terdapat ada mobil _Porsche_ berplat nomor _DO 12 KS_ yang baru sampai dan terparkir di _lobby_ utama gedung. Para _Paparazi_ yang sedang berbincang santai seketika mendatangi mobil mewah itu dan mengerubungi orang yang keluar darisana layaknya semut yang mengerubungi gula. Seorang Superstar muda yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang terlihat pas untuknya melangkahkan kakinya di _lobby_ utama gedung pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh Exordium Corp. Presdir Kim, selaku pemilik perusahaan terbesar nomor satu di Korea sekaligus penyelenggara pesta serba mewah ini menyambut kedatangan sang Bintang tamu yang sedang dinanti-nanti. Tak lupa fotografer terbaik yang disewa oleh Tuan Kim sedang mengambil foto mereka dari berbagai arah.

Do Kyungsoo. Seorang penyanyi bersuara emas yang dipuji karena wajah imut _bak_ bayi dan vokal tinggi yang mampu dicapainya. Pria bertubuh mungil nan menggemaskan, tetapi tidak mengurangi kadar kewibawaannya. Ia merupakan Pribadi yang diam dan jarang berbicara, sehingga hanya sedikit orang yang benar-benar mengenalnya.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat kepada Tuan Kim. Dengan senyuman yang terpancar dari bibir _heartlips_ -nya.

"Terimakasih karena telah mengundang saya untuk tampil kembali disini, Tuan Kim." Tuan Kim tersenyum.

"Aku senang mengundangmu untuk hadir disetiap pestaku. Suaramu tidak sepadan dengan apa yang ku berikan padamu."

Kyungsoo menunduk malu yang direspon kekehan ringan dari Tuan Kim. Kemudian Tuan Kim mengajak Kyungsoo masuk dan mengenalkannya pada beberapa undangan hanya karena mereka melewatinya. Tuan Kim bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak perduli dengan orang lain. Setidaknya tersenyumlah jika kau melewati orang lain. Itu yang ditangkap Kyungsoo dari bagaimana sikap Tuan Kim kepada orang-orang di pestanya.

Kyungsoo dibawa ke belakang panggung. Pria mungil itu diminta untuk bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi Ia akan tampil dan menjadi penampilan pembuka untuk pesta ini. Dari jauh Kyungsoo dapat melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Tuan Kim tengah mendekat kearahnya. Pria berahang tegas itu memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah dengan senyum kecil yang tercipta di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo?"

Tanya pria itu ragu. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu menatap pria didepannya dengan bingung.

"Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Pria itu merapihkan kemeja hitamnya kemudian membungkuk pada Kyungsoo.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Putra dari penyelenggara pesta ini." Ia memajukan tangannya. Berharap orang didepannya akan menjabat tangannya.

Kyungsoo ikut membungkuk lalu tersenyum formal.

"Saya Do Kyungsoo. Saya diundang Tuan Kim untuk mengisi penampilan pada pembukaan acara di pesta ini." Ia menjabat tangan Jongin yang besar dan kokoh. Kemudian Ia melepaskannya.

"Hei, santai saja. _Saya_ itu terlalu kolot." Jongin memutar bolamatanya yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Aku tidak percaya dapat bertemu artis papan atas sepertimu ditempat seperti ini." Jongin tertawa lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Biasanya selera Ayah adalah lelaki tua dengan suara berat yang akan menyanyikan lagu yang sangat membosankan. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini, selera Ayah bagus juga ."

Kyungsoo terlihat tersipu kemudian terkekeh kecil. Jongin hanya tersenyum karena Kyungsoo sungguh terlihat menggemaskan saat sedang tersipu. Wajahnya perlahan memerah sampai ke telinga. Kyungsoo menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Hei, kalau kau ingin tersenyum jangan ditahan. Tersenyumlah. Karena aku suka saat kau sedang tersenyum."

 _Aku suka saat kau sedang tersenyum._

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap lelaki di depannya. Ia sempat ragu, tetapi kemudian Ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Aku pun tidak tahu mengapa Tuan Kim terus mengundangku akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya suka dengan bagaimana cara Ia berinteraksi dengan orang yang baru Ia kenal. Jadi aku menerima tawarannya saat pertama kali Ia mengundangku pada pesta berhasilnya Exordium Corp, membuka cabang di Jepang. Tetapi Tuan Kim terus memintaku untuk mengisi acaranya seperti saat ini."

Jongin mengangguk sambil memerhatikan bagaimana pria didepannya berbicara. Suaranya berat dan manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Senyumnya dapat membuat hati Jongin menjadi sejuk. Bibir _heartedlips_ -nya begitu tebal dan penuh. Terlihat pas dengan wajah bulatnya. Tubuh mungil berbalut kemeja putih yang membuat Jongin ingin sekali menarik Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhannya. Tanpa sadar, Jongin tersenyum dalam lamunannya.

Tidak hanya Jongin, Kyungsoo juga mengagumi Jongin. Rambut hitam legam yang ditata berdiri begitu mempesona. Mata yang terkesan tegas tetapi lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perutnya. Hidung yang begitu malu untuk menampakkan dirinya. Bibirnya begitu penuh dan seksi seperti miliknya. Rahang tegas dan menggoda. Kyungsoo begitu mengagumi Jongin yang memiliki tubuh tegap dengan pundak yang lebar. Betapa Kyungsoo memuja pria dihadapannya karena begitu sempurna tanpa cela. Tetapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuyarkan lamunannya. Bagaimanapun, dirinya masih _straight_. Ia sama sekali tidak menyimpang. Mungkin kata yang benar adalah _belum menyimpang_.

"Jongin- _ssi_ … Jongin- _ssi_ …"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya tepat diwajah Jongin saat pria itu tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ah, Iya maaf Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Aku terlalu banyak pikiran karena tugas kantorku. Kau tahu kan, bagaimana sibuknya seseorang yang harus menandatangani surat-surat tidak penting yang sangat menganggu itu?" Bohong. Jongin tidak ingin tertangkap basah sedang memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang begitu menawan dimatanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Padahal Kyungsoo juga mengetahui bahwa Jongin sedang memperhatikannya. Ah~ Kyungsoo kembali tersipu saat memikirkannya.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, acara dimulai saat sang MC mengucapkan kalimat pembuka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memerhatikan dari belakang panggung. Saat Kyungsoo dipanggil, Jongin memberi semangat dengan mengepalkan tangannya disamping kepalanya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Jongin. Wajahnya boros, tetapi sifatnya terbalik dengan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia mendekatkan _mic-_ nya pada mulutnya. Dan Ia mulai bernyanyi.

Lagu _Tell Me What Is Love_ miliknya mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah. Kyungsoo langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada seluruh hadirin. Kemudian meninggalkan panggung yang digantikan oleh sang MC.

"Suaramu boleh Juga." Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya dengan nada mengejek sambil _sok_ bertepuk tangan selayaknya para undangan yang sangat puas dengan nyanyian Kyungsoo.

"Tentu! Suaraku adalah yang terbaik!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berkacak pinggang yang membuat keduanya tertawa konyol.

Setelah itu mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama di pesta. Berhubung Kyungsoo memang tidak didampingi oleh siapapun selain Jongin dan Jongin yang memang tidak memiliki jadwal lain yang penting. Mereka berkeliling gedung, mengabsen seluruh ruangan yang ada, mengobrol, tertawa, dan saling bertukar cerita.

Kini Kyungsoo mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Jongin. Jongin lahir pada tanggal 14 Januari 1994. Yang berarti Jongin lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Dan Kyungsoo terkejut sekaligus bahagia saat Ia mengetahui bahwa ulang tahun mereka hanya terpaut dua hari. Kyungsoo bahagia? Entahlah, perassaannya mengatakan seperti itu.

Ibu Jongin meninggal karena sakit keras 4 tahun yang lalu yang membuat Kyungsoo terus-menerus menggumamkan kata 'maaf' karena merasa tidak enak.

Lalu, Jongin bilang bahwa Ia akan langsung diangkat sebagai Presiden direktur menggantikan Ayahnya beberapa bulan lagi. Padahal Ia sedang menjabat sebagai CEO yang harusnya membutuhkan beberapa tingkatan lagi untuk menduduki bangku Presiden Direktur. Kyungsoo tergelak saat melihat bagaimana wajah Jongin saat Ia membicarakan itu. Wajahnya sangat _jelek_ dengan bibir dikerucutkan lucu dan mata yang _puppy eyes-_ kan. Sangat tidak cocok dengan _image_ -nya yang _notabene_ seorang CEO dari perusahaan besar.

Lalu mereka kembali tertawa saat sedang bertukar nomor telepon, karena ternyata mereka memiliki dua angka terakhir yang sama. Yaitu angka 1 dan 3.

Canda dan tawa menghiasi wajah mereka hingga tanpa sadar, mereka sudah di penghujung acara. Kyungsoo segera pamit pulang, berhubung hari juga sudah semakin larut. Tuan Kim mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan acaranya. Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dekat pintu _lobby_. Lalu lelaki itu mengucapkan kalimat yang belum pernah Kyungsoo dengar dari lelaki manapun sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo, kurasa aku mencintaimu."

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo menangis dalam kamarnya. Ia kembali menatap nanar foto pita suaranya. Hilang sudah. Hancur impiannya. Menjadi penyanyi terkenal yang akan dikenang disepanjang massa seperti halnya _Michael Jackson_ hanyalah mimpi baginya.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis diatas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya Ia sandarkan di kepala ranjang dengan wajah yang tertutup lutut dan pahanya. Ia menangis. Meratapi nasibnya yang sama sekali tidak Ia harapkan.

Suaranya adalah segalanya baginya. Bagi Kyungsoo, suara bukan hanya sesuatu yang keluar dari kerongkonganmu saat kau sedang berbicara. Atau sesuatu yang bergetar di tenggorokanmu saat kau berteriak dengan lantang. Bagi Kyungsoo, suara adalah hidupnya.

Karena suaranya, Ia bisa meraih titik puncak suksesnya. Karena suaranya, Ia bisa terkenal di seluruh penjuru Korea bahkan Jepang dan Negara lainnya. Karena suaranya, Ia dapat menarik perhatian para produser untuk mengisi _Original Sound Track_ untuk film mereka. Tetapi karena suaranya lah, Kyungsoo hancur lebur tak bersisa.

Karena suaranya lah, Kyungsoo tidak dapat berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Karena suaranya lah, Kyungsoo tak lagi diundang untuk mengisi acara-acara pesta dengan suara indahnya. Dan karena suaranyalah, Ia tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Jongin.

" _Tuan Do, anda tidak dapat berbicara lagi."_

 _Seketika Kyungsoo lemas. Tulang belakangnya seperti tidak dapat menyangga tubuhnya. Ia memegangi lehernya seakan-akan lehernya akan hilang. Matanya terbelalak. Hidung dan telinganya memerah. Kyungsoo menatap sang Dokter meminta penjelasan._

 _"_ _Kau mengidap penyakit Laringitis. Penyakit dimana salah satu penyebabnya adalah bernyanyi dengan suara yang tinggi. Seperti keluhanmu."_

 _Kyungsoo menggerakkan mulutnya. Ia mencoba bersuara, tetapi suara itu tidak keluar seperti yang diharapkan. Dokter Yixing selaku dokter andalannya, langsung memberikan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen. Kyungsoo langsung menuliskan sesuatu disana. Airmatanya jatuh seiring dengan pulpen yang menari diatas sang kertas._

 _"_ _Apa dampaknya? Jangkanya? Apakah ini buruk?"_

 _Dokter Yixing menghela nafas kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar._

 _"_ _Kau mengidap Laringitis Kronis. Artinya, penyakitmu berjangka panjang." Kyungsoo menahan airmatanya lalu menunggu lanjutannya._

 _"_ _Laringitis Kronis tidak dapat disembuhkan Kyungsoo-ssi. Maafkan Aku." Pria itu melepas kacamatnya lalu meletakkannya di samping lengannya. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Menahan isakan yang tidak mungkin keluar dari bibir indahnya._

 _"_ _Dari hasil endoskopi ini, dapat kita lihat ada peradangan disini. Peradangan yang berlebih inilah penyebab dari prnyakitmu. Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Kau bisa menuliskannya pada secarik kertas."_

 _Kyungsoo termenung sejenak. Lalu kembali menatap Yixing mendengarkan kelanjutan dari Dokter asal Cina tersebut._

 _"_ _Kau harus menghindari merokok." Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia ingin menyampaikan pada sang Dokter, bahwa Ia tidak merokok._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu jauhi asap rokok." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu sering untuk mencoba bicara. Itu bisa berdampak buruk."_

 _Kyungsoo tertunduk dengan mata berkabut. Yixing langsung meraih pundak sempit Kyungsoo kemudian mengusapnya pelan._

 _"_ _Keluarkanlah semuanya, Kyungsoo. Aku ada disini untuk mendengar semua keluh kesahmu."_

 _Kyungsoo tak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi. Ia menangis tertunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan tangan yang dikepal diatas meja. Menahan dirinya sendiri agar menerima kenyataan yang ada. Teteapi Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai ini._

 _Kyungsoo menangis tanpa suara. Karena Kyungsoo sudah tidak dapat berbicara lagi._

Kyungsoo mendengar suara Bel dari apartemennya. Walaupun Ia seorang _superstar_ yang notabene-nya memiliki banyak uang, Ia tidak suka hidup yang terlalu bermewah-mewah. Segera Ia datangi pintu apartemennya. Membukanya, kemudian membelalakkan matanya. Sudah lama Ia mencari orang yang berdiri tepat didepannya sekarang. Tetapi tiba-tiba Ia datang dengan wajah sumringah yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya.

Di depan pintunya Jongin berdiri dengan tegap. Sosok yang Ia rindukan selama seminggu ini. Sosok yang selalu membuatnya tertawa. Sosok yang membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta.

Jongin membawa tubuh mereka ke atas sofa coklat milik Kyungsoo. Dengan Kyungsoo yang masih bergelayutan di tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya, jadi Jongin terpaksa menggendong Kyungsoo seperti koala.

"Jong… In…" Hanya nafas Kyungsoo yang memanggil Jongin. Bukan suaranya.

"Heol. ada apa ini, Hyung? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?" Jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Jongin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyungsoo Hyung." Isakan Kyungsoo semakin terdengar. Walau tanpa suara, isakannya sangat menyayat hati.

Jongin langsung melepas pelukannya kemudian menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terkejut melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang membengkak dan memerah. Hidung dan telinganya juga memerah. Bibirnya dicemberutkan. Jongin tau sebelum Ia datang, Kyungsoo memang sudah menangis.

Jongin langsung kembali mempersatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Memeluk Kyungsoo dengan pelukan terbaiknya yang dapat Ia berikan untuk Kyungsoo. Pelukan seperti biasa, hangat dan nyaman. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus menangis. Mencurahkan segala kesedihannya di dada bidang Jongin yang tertutup kemeja birunya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak perduli dengan kemeja Jongin yang akan basah karena airmatnya. Ia benar-benar butuh pundak untuk bersandar saat ini.

Setelah dirasa isakan Kyungsoo sudah mulai mereda, Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. Matanya terlihat sayu karena terlalu lelah menangis. Jongin mengusap pipi gembul Kyungsoo yang mulai terlihat menirus.

"Hei, terakhir kali aku mengusap pipi ini terasa berisi. Mengapa sekarang jadi jelek seperti ini ya?" Jongin terkekeh sedangkan Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memiliki masalah?" Kyungsoo menggeleng masih dengan mata sayunya. "Ceritakanlah padaku, aku pasti akan membantumu!" Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah lalu kembali memeluk Jongin.

"Maafkan Aku karena tidak dapat berkunjung kerumahmu akhir-akhir ini, bahkan untuk menghubungimu saja aku tidak bisa. Makanya aku langsung kesini. Apakah kau marah padaku?" Kyungsoo menggeleng masih sambil menahan isakan-isakan terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Terimakasih karena kau tidak marah." Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Mengapa kita hanya berpelukan, hm?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kau daritadi juga hanya menggeleng saat kutanya." Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin bicara sekarang. Akan kutunggu sampai kau ingin menceritakannya padaku. _Eotte?"_ Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Sampai Kyungsoo tertidur di dada Jongin dan Jongin yang tertidur di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

"Apakah kau mengusirku, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan wajah marah sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada pintu apartemennya.

"Mengapa, Kyungsoo? Setidaknya berikanlah aku satu kata. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengar suaramu. Maksudku, sejak kemarin kau tidak bersuara. Hanya menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas lalu menunjukkannya padaku. Apakah kau sebegitu marahnya sampai-sampai tidak mengeluarkan suaramu?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan kembali menunjuk pintu keluar. Ia mulai kembali menangis.

"Lihatlah dirimu, Kyungsoo! Kau terlihat tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik! Biarkanlah aku merawatmu! Aku tak ingin melihatmu terus seperti ini!"

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia meraba sakunya untuk mencari poselnya. Tidak ada. Ponselnya tertinggal di kamar. Dengan cepat Ia menoleh kesana-kemari mencari kertas. Setelah Ia temukan, Ia menuliskan sesuatu disana dengan pulpen yang ada di sakunya. Kemudian setelah selesai, Ia meletakkan tulisan itu sejajar dengan dadanya.

 _AKU BILANG PERGI SEKARANG KIM JONGIN‼!_

Jongin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat tulisan itu. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan kertas yang ada ditangannya secara bergantian.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengusap kasar airmata yang jatuh dipipinya. Kemudian Ia menunjuk pintu apartemennya.

"Baiklah, Aku keluar. Tapi jangan cari aku lagi karena AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DATANG KESINI LAGI!"

Jongin menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia mengambil tas kerjanya kemudian bergerak secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia membanting pintu itu hingga terdengar suara yang sangat keras yang membuat Kyungsoo menjaatuhkan kertas yang tadi dipegangnya.

Kyungsoo terjatuh di lantai. Ia menatap tulisannya. _Kerja bagus Kyungsoo, Kau tidak akan membuat Ia kesini lagi. Ia tidak akan kesusahan karena dirimu lagi._ Batin Kyungsoo. Ia menangis. Menutupi wajahnya yang memucat karena terlalu pusing karena hal ini.

Selama seminggu terakhir, Jongin selalu mampir kerumah Kyungsoo dengan alasan Ayahnya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jongin juga suka membolos kerja dan pergi ke apartemen Kyungsoo untuk sekedar menonton televisi dengan Kyungsoo yang diakhiri dengan gerutuan Jongin saat Kyungsoo memilih untuk menonton drama.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Jongin juga membantu Kyungsoo memasak walau hasilnya tidak seenak penampilannya dan akan berakhir dengan mereka berdua yang memesan makanan cepat saji. Jongin juga membantu Kyungsoo mencari pekerjaan. Karena Jongin tahu Kyungsoo berhenti menjadi penyanyi. Walaupun tidak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo berhenti melakukan pekerjaan yang pernah diimpikan Kyungsoo sejak kecil itu, Jongin tidak ingin terlalu menggubris hal tersebut karena dia yakin keputusan Kyungsoo adalah yang terbaik.

Jongin lebih dari sekedar teman menurut Kyungsoo. Jongin merupakan segalanya bagi Kyungsoo. Apalagi Tuan Kim yang selalu menerima Kyungsoo dengan senang hati saat Jongin membawanya kerumahnya. Tuan Kim berkata bahwa Kyungsoo bisa menganggap rumahnya menjadi rumah Kyungsoo sendiri. Padahal Kyungsoo sendiri sangat tidak enak dengan Tuan Kim dan juga Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin Jongin terlalu memikirkannya dan melalaikan pekerjaannya yang sangat banyak itu dikantornya. Jongin sebentar lagi akan diangkat menjadi seorang Presiden Direktur. Tentu saja pasti dia akan sangat sibuk.

Intinya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin merepotkan dirinya sendiri hanya untuknya.

-.o0o.-

 _"_ _Mari kita sambut lelaki paling dipuja saat ini, Pria bertubuh mungil yang mempunyai suara sehalus belaian Ibu dan wajah semanis adik bayi."_

 _"_ _Hei, Baekhyun! Walaupun begitu, bukankah dia sangat mempesona?"_

 _"_ _Ah~ Itu benar Luhan! Oleh karena itu, marilah sekarang kita panggilkan…"_

 _"_ _Do Kyungsoo‼!"_

 _Setelah kedua MC itu memanggil nama Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung menaiki panggung bersamaan dengan lampu yang meredup. Mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan di tengah-tengah panggung dengan standing mic dihadapannya. Dari ujung panggung, Luhan dan Baekhyun selaku MC acara dan sahabatnya, menyemangatinya dengan cara mengepalkan tangannya disamping kepala sambil menggerakkan bibir mereka tanpa suara yang mengucapkan satu kata, 'Hwaiting!'. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk._

 _Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya sambil memejamkan mata. Bersamaan dengan lampu yang menyala, Ia membuka matanya. Ia memang sering menyanyi di depan orang banyak, tetapi gugup tidak dapat diprediksi, bukan?_

 _Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi._

 _Dari awal, suaranya terdengar sangat merdu. Bahkan semua orang memejamkan matanya menikmati suara sang penyanyi sambil ikut menyanyikan lagu yang dibawakan oleh Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo bersiap untuk nada tinggi, Ia menarik nafasnya kemudian berteriak dengan lantang._

 _Semua orang terpaku ditempatnya. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung._

 _Suara Kyungsoo crack lalu sedetik kemudian tidak keluar._

 _Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya sambil mencoba tenang dan melanjutkan setiap lirik yang tersisa. Tetapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Suaranya tidak mau keluar dan memilih bersembunyi dibalik kerongkongan Kyungsoo. Sekeras apapun Kyungsoo berteriak saat itu, tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar._

 _Luhan dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu ikut membelalakkan matanya kemudian saling bertukar pandang. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo bisa seperti ini. Keduanya dengan kompak berlari kebelakang panggung mencari sang produser. Meminta agar Kyungsoo ditarik ke belakang panggung._

 _Kyungsoo turun dari atas panggung dengan airmata yang bergerak bebas melewati pipi gembul dan bibir penuhnya menuju dagu bulatnya. Kyungsoo menangis tanpa suara. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang baru dari ruangan produser segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannnya._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban._

 _Luhan dan Baekhyun lantas memeluk Kyungsoo. Merasakan kegelisahan, kebingungan, dan kesedihan yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Punggung mereka bergetar seirama. Rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan mengalir pada kedua sahabatnya._

-.o0o.-

 _"_ _Kyungsoo! Kami datang!"_

 _Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo. Luhan meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja counter Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung memilih untuk memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton televisi._

 _Kyungsoo sengaja memberikan sandi apartemennya pada Baekhyun dan Luhan mengingat mereka berdua memang sahabat Kyungsoo sejak sebelum Kyungsoo menjadi terkenal. Dan jika Kyungsoo terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke pintu hanya untuk membukakan pintu untuk kedua sahabatnya yang cerewet itu._

 _"_ _Bagaimana keadaanmu, Soo-ya?" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sambil membuka tangannya lalu menaikkannya kesamping tubuhnya seolah berkata, 'seperti yang kau lihat' dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _"_ _Maafkan kami karena tidak bisa terlalu sering berkunjung, Soo-ya." Baekhyun menambahkan sambil mengusap pundak yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk._

 _"_ _Soo, kau tahu? Di internet, beritamu paling banyak dicari." Kyungsoo hanya memerhatikan bagaimana Luhan menceritakannya dengan mata_ bak _rusa yang dibulatkan lucu dan mulut yang dimajukan. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah tahu dan memilih untuk diam dan tidak berniat membicarakannya._

 _"_ _Oh ya, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanmu waktu itu? Bagaimana hasilnya?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan lalu melirik map di atas meja dihadapannya._

 _Baekhyun langsung mengambil dan membuka isi map itu tanpa permisi. Kyungsoo sudah terbiassa dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya yang over frontal ini. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak marah. Jika saja bukan kedua makhluk ini yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah mengusir mereka. Tetapi karena kedua makhluk yang notabene-nya adalah sahabatnya yang menyelamatkannya saat diatas panggung, Kyungsoo urung._

 _Baekhyun menatap tulisan yang tercetak di kertas itu. Kata demi kata yang tertulis disana membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang lalu sedetik kemudian menitikkan air matanya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Luhan pun menitikkan air matanya sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Setelah membaca kertas itu, mereka beralih pada hal lain yang ada di map berwarna putih tersebut. Mereka melihat foto kerongkongan Kyungsoo._

 _Tangis mereka pecah. Mereka memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo. Isakan mereka seperti motor balap yang melaju pada sirkuit. Berlomba menjadi pemenang dengan kategori 'Siapa yang lebih bersedih menerima kenyataan sahabatnya yang menjadi bisu'. Tetapi mereka berdua seri karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menghentikan tangisannya. Mereka malah makin erat memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang menangisi dirinya ikut menitikkan air matanya. Memeluk keduanya dari tengah._

 _Bahu kanan Kyungsoo yang terlapis sweater berwarna coklat itu basah oleh Baekhyun dan sebelah kirinya basah oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo memeluk kedua sahabatnya. Ia merasa beruntung karena mempunyai sahabat yang amat perduli padanya._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo…" Panggil Baekhyun disela-sela tangisannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo. "Jangan menangis."_

 _Baekhyun menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir di pipi gembulnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia mencoba menenangkan kedua sahabatnya dan membuktikan bahwa Ia baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya hendak mengeluarkan suara, tetapi suaranya seakan sudah betah untuk tinggal di kerongkongan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kembali menitikkan airmatanya saat melihat sahabatnya hendak bersuara namun tercekat. Ia kembali meraih pundak Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan tumpuan tangisannya._

 _"_ _Tidak Kyungsoo, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Bakhyun mencengkram pundak Kyungsoo, menyalurkan kesedihan yang sedang dialaminya._

 _Kyungsoo menahan tangisannya. Ia tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya ini terus-terusan menangisi hidupnya. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan keduanya lalu menangkup wajah Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan kedua sahabatnya. Ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi Luhan. Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya._

 _"_ _Aku akan baik-baik saja. Hm?"_

 _Luhan mencoba menghentikan tangisannya meskipun itu sulit. Luhan mengangguk. Kyungsoo kini menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga mengangguk._

 _"_ _Apakah kau sudah memberitahu Jongin soal ini?"_

 _Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Kyungsoo mematung. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir untuk memberitahu Jongin, tapi apakah itu perlu?_

 _"_ _Kau harus memberitahunya, Soo." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Ya, kau harus." Luhan menyahut. Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu disana._

 _"_ _Tetapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya mengkhawatirkanku. Kalian tahu kan, bahwa dia adalah seorang CEO yang sangat sibuk? Aku tidak ingin membuatnya melupakan pekerjaannya dengan selalu mengurusiku."_

 _Luhan dan Baekhyun terdiam. Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum pada Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Tapi Kau mencintainya kan, Soo?" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggeleng sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya membentuk sebuah garis lurus._

 _"_ _Tidak, Soo. Kau gay." Kyungsoo terbelalak sambil membuka mulutnya. Kemudian Ia menggeleng cepat._

 _"_ _Hei, kau pikir aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum saat kau sedang menatap wallpaper di ponselmu yang menunjukkan selca-mu dengan Jongin seminggu yang lalu?" Kyungsoo terdiam. Telinganya memerah. Baekhyun tertawa puas._

 _"_ _See? Kau gay, Kyungie." Luhan mendorong kepala bulat Kyungsoo dengan jari lentiknya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menunjuk kedua orang didepannya dengan tatapan 'Bagaimana dengan kalian?'_

 _"_ _Kami? Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "I'm a gay, Soo."_

 _Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian Ia beralih menunjuk Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Apa?" Baekhyun memasang wajah bingungnya._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo ingin tahu apakah kau gay atau bukan." Kyungsoo mengangguk._

 _"_ _Me? I'm a gay too. Just like you two." Kyungsoo melempar Baekhyun dengan bantal yang ada diatas sofa._

 _Kyungsoo kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana._

 _"_ _Apakah menurut kalian Jongin juga gay?"_

 _Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Melupakan fakta bahwa tadi mereka menangis sesegukan._

 _"_ _Apakah kau takut jika Jongin bukan gay?" Kyungsoo menatap lantai sambil mengangguk lemah._

 _"_ _Tentu saja dia gay, bodoh!" Luhan kembali menusuk-nusuk kepala Kyungsoo sambil memasang wajah jengkel. "Kau itu bagaimana sih, Soo? Aku tidak mengerti jalan otakmu yang sempit itu." Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya marah._

 _"_ _Bagaimana Ia tidak gay, jika setiap bertemu denganmu Ia selalu tersenyum bahkan bersikap lebih dari teman? Begitu kan katamu?" Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. Ia merona hebat karena perkataan Luhan._

 _"_ _Kurasa Ia menyukaimu, Soo." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sejenak. "Ya, setidaknya itu yang ku tangkap saat kau sedang membicarakan orang itu. Bukan hanya Aku,_ Luhan _hyung_ juga berpikiran seperti itu." Luhan mengangguk cepat.

Kyungsoo kembali meraih ponselnya lalu mengetikkan seusatu disana.

 _"_ _Apa yang sedang kau ketik, Soo?" Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kemudian meletakkan ponselnya dihadapan wajah Luhan dan Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Walaupun kalian menyebalkan, tetapi Kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku."_

 _Luhan langsung menjitak kepala Kyungsoo yang dibalas tatapan memelas oleh Kyungsoo. Tetapi kemudian Luhan dan Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Kami akan selalu disini, Soo. Bersamamu. Untukmu."_

mnhg-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya. Sudah dua minggu dan Jongin sama sekali tidak mengiriminya pesan. Kyungsoo mulai khawatir. Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Jongin. Memang benarm Ia telah mencampakkan Jongin, tetapi Ia tidak ingin Jongin salah paham dengan maksudnya mengusir Jongin dua minggu yang lalu. Jadi Kyungsoo mengiriminya pesan. Melawan semua egonya. Biarkanlah kemarin Ia mengusir Jongin, Ia benar-benar rindu dengan lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang mewarnai hidupnya itu.

 _To : Kim Jongin_

 _Jongin, apa kau masih marah? Maukah kau datang ke apartemenku malam ini jam tujuh dan biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya?_

Setelah Kyungsoo memencet tombol kirim di layar poselnya, Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja kemudian beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap-siap jika saja Jongin akan datang malam ini.

.

Kyungsoo sudah memakai sweater rajut berwarna abu-abu pemberian Jongin pada pertemuan kedua mereka. Kata Jongin, jika Kyungsoo memakainya, Kyungsoo akan terlihat semakin manis. Jongin pun membeli warna dan sweater yang sama. Tetapi dengan ukuran berbeda. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum saat mengingat kata-kata Jongin. _Cheesy_ , tetapi mampu membuat Kyungsoo merona.

Kyungsoo kembali mengecek ponselnya. Masih belum ada balasan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah menyiapkan sayur bayam dengan nasinya lengkap dengan lauk-pauk yang pasti Jongin akan suka. Karena terakhir Jongin bilang, bahwa Ia menyukai masakan rumah yang sederhana dan tidak terlalu mewah. Walaupun Ia seorang CEO, Ia merupakan pribadi yang rendah hati dan tidak suka berlebih-lebihan.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membayangkan senyum Jongin yang begitu menawan. Ia teringat ketika Jongin mengatakan bahwa Ia sering bergonta-ganti sekretaris karena pada akhirnya mereka hanya mengincar Jongin, bukan fokus pada pekerjaannya. Untung saja sekarang Jongin sudah mengganti sekretarisnya. Sekretaris Park alias Park Chanyeol yang sedang menjabat sebagai sekretaris pribadi Jongin. Jongin senang mempekerjakan Chanyeol karena pria itu begitu konsisten dan tidak plin-plan. Ya, Chanyeol adalah seorang lelaki. Jongin tidak ingin ambil resiko lagi jika Ia mempekerjakan seorang perempuan.

Sekarang, jarum pendek di atas televisi Kyungsoo sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh malam, tetapi Jongin belum juga datang. Jongin juga belum membalas pesan Kyungsoo tadi siang. Apakah Jongin benar-benar marah hingga Ia tidak mengirimi Kyungaoo pesan? Tetapi Kyungsoo menepis pikiran negatif tersebut sambil tersenyum memandangi masakannya yang sudah dingin. _Jongin pasti datang_.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Terakhir yang Ia ingat adalah Ia tertidur disini, di counter. Dan terakhir Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Kyungsoo tertawa miris. Ia tidak melihat ada Jongin. Makanan dibiarkan dingin. Sayurannya pun sudah menggumpal, kuahnya sudah berwarna kekuningan dan sudah terlihat tidak enak. Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan membuang makanan itu ke tempat sampah. Ia kembali tertawa.

Dengan bodohnya Ia menghubungi Jongin dan langsung memintanya untuk mengunjugi apartemennya begitu saja. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh. Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan datang. Ia sudah berharap terlalu tinggi. Sekarang Ia jatuh kedasar jurang yang terdapat duri besar yang telah menancap tepat ke hatinya.

 _"_ _Apakah kau bodoh, Kyungsoo?"_

Kyungsoo berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara sambil menunjuk-nujuk dirinya di depan cermin di kamarnya.

 _"_ _Kau pikir Jongin akan datang?"_

Ia mulai mendengus tidak jelas sambil sesekali memalingkan wajahnya kemudian kembali menatap cermin.

 _"_ _Kau bodoh Kyungsoo! Kau itu bodoh! Sangat Bodoh!"_

Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya berulang kali. Kristal bening mulai bersiap untuk turun dari matanya.

 _"_ _Kau. Terlalu. Berharap. Dasar Bodoh!"_

Kyungsoo menekankan kalimat terakhir yang Ia ucapkan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya seirama. Kemudian Ia terjatuh di depan cermin. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak hingga Ia tak dapat bernafas. Ia menatap dirinya lewat cermin.

 _"_ _Kau sangat menyedihkan."_

Mata bulatnya berlinang air mata, hidung dan telinga kecilnya memerah, pipi gembulnya kini menirus, bibir penuh yang semerah _cherry_ itu memudar digantikan oleh warna pucat yang mengkerut. Kyungsoo terlalu banyak menangis. Kyungsoo sakit dan Ia butuh obat. Tidak, bukan obat seperti tablet, kapsul, maupun sirup seperti yang orang-orang minum. Obat seperti itu sudah tidak mempan bagi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan sembuh. Kecuali satu obat.

Kim Jongin.

-.o0o.-

Seorang CEO muda Exordium Corp. sedang berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Sesekali Ia mengelap keringat yang berjatuhan di pelipisnya. Kacamatanya Ia lepaskan kemudian Ia letakkan pada sisi sebelah kiri mejanya. Ia mengganti pulpen di tangan kanannya dengan secangkir kopi hitam beraroma khas yang sudah tidak sampai setengahnya. Ia mendesah kecil. Mengecek jam pada tangan kirinya. Jam mahal dengan merk yang tidak main-main itu menunjukkan angka delapan pagi. Berarti Ia telah disini sudah hampir dua puluh empat Jam. Tentu saja Jongin tidak tidur. Pekerjaannya membuat Ia tidak dapat sekalipun memejamkan matanya. Ia menghela nafas kemudian mengecek ponselnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Ia saat melihat pesan dari Kyungsoo.

 _From : Kyungsoo_

 _Jongin, apa kau masih marah? Maukah kau datang ke apartemenku malam ini jam tujuh dan biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya?_

Jongin mengecek jamnya. Sudah terlalu lama Kyungsoo menunggu. Ia tidak mengecek ponselnya karena terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya ini. Ia memanggil Chanyeol.

"Apakah hari ini aku ada jadwal?" Jongin mengganti kemejanya dengan sweater coklat bergaris kuning gelap yang pas dengannya.

"Hari ini, Tuan Kim harus bertemu dengan Tuan Choi dari Everlasting Corp. untuk membahas tentang kerjasama antar perusahaan besar."

"Batalkan, kemudian jadwal ulang." Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ma-Maaf, tapi anda tidak dapat membatalkan ini. Karena Tuan Choi¾"

"Aku bilang BATALKAN! Apakah kau tidak mendengarku?"

Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulutnya. Kemudian Ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan saya batalkan lalu saya jadwal ulang."

"Bagus. Sekarang aku harus pergi, ada yang harus aku selesaikan."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengekori Jongin yang berjalan keluar ruangannya. Chanyeol berhenti setelah sampai di depan ruangannya.

"Jongin." Chanyeol memanggil Jongin. Jongin menoleh.

"Kali ini aku menasihatimu sebagai _hyung_." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. Jongin masih menatap Chanyeol. Menunggu yang lebih tinggi melanjutkan ucapannya. "Berjuanglah. Aku rasa Kyungsoo masih mencintaimu. Jangan dengarkan dunia karena dunia akan menolak. Dengarkanlah kata hatimu, karena hanya dari sanalah kau akan mendapat dukungan."

Jongin memeluk Chanyeol yang dibalas pelukan juga oleh Chanyeol. Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, Hyung." Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak masalah." Chanyeol memang _hyung_ yang bijak untuk Jongin.

Kemudian Jongin langsung menaiki lift. Menuju _basement_ dan memasuki mobil berplat KJ 13 KS dan melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dengan tujuan apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia tak memerdulikan apapun. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya satu. Orang yang sudah merubah dunianya. Orang yang sudah membuatnya memilih jalan yang berbeda. Orang yang membuat Jongin bahagia karena memilih jalan itu. Orang dengan tubuh mungil yang selalu berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Si penyanyi, Do Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

Jongin membunyikan bel apartemen Kyungsoo. Tak ada jawaban. Ia sudah memencet bel tersebut sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Jongin memencet bel apartemen Kyungsoo tanpa kenal lelah. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Ia mencoba mengetikkan sandi secara acak.

 _120193_

 _SANDI DITOLAK_

Jongin mengernyit. Padahal Ia sangat yakin bahwa tanggal ulang tahun Kyungsoo adalah yang paling memungkinkan. Tetapi ternyata salah. Ia mencoba menggunakan ulang tahunnya.

 _140194_

 _SANDI DITOLAK_

Jongin tertawa. Mana mungkin tanggal lahirnya digunakan sandi oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap langit-langit lorong, seakan jika Ia melakukannya ia akan menemukan sandi apartemen Kyungsoo sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

 _121314_

 _Ceklek…_

Pintu terbuka setelah Jongin memasukkan gabungan tanggal lahir Kyungsoo, tanggal pertamakali mereka bertemu saat di pesta yang digelar Ayah Jongin, dan tanggal lahir Jongin. Jongin menyeringai Kemudian dengan cepat Ia membuka pintu itu. Tak perduli jika setelah ini Ia akan dikatakan sebagai pencuri ataupun hal semacamnya karena saat ini Ia benar-benar khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

Ia mencari Kyungsoo sambil terus meneriakkan namanya di setiap ruangan yang Ia lewati. Kyungsoo tidak ada di ruang tengah. Tidak juga di dapur. Maka, Jongin memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Di atas ranjang Kyungsoo, Jongin melihat suatu _map_ berwarna putih yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa foto. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia membaca kertas yang juga ada di atas _map_ bersama dengan foto-foto itu.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar begitu melihat tulisan demi tulisan yang tertulis disana. Setelah Ia melihat tulisan itu, kini Ia menatap foto-foto yang menampilkan gambar kerongkongan Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin memanas. Ia menitikkan airmatanya. Baru sekali Ia menangis karena orang lain selain karena kematian Ibunya. Jongin memasukkan foto-foto beserta tulisan itu kembali kedalam _map_ -nya kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja nakas.

Samar-samar,Jongin mendengar suara isakan tanpa suara. Jongin langsung berdiri lalu mengedarkan pandangannya sambil kembali meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi, berharap menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Dan ternyata Ia benar. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan tiga perempat tubuhnya beserta pakaian yang Jongin berikan padanya yang Ia kenakan tadi malam disaat menunggu Jongin pada air di _bathtub_ yang dingin. Matanya terpejam. Bibirnya memucat dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

 _"_ _Shit!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsoo?!"

Jongin menekan benda berbentuk bulat yang terbuat dari bahan _metalic_ di tengah-tengah bathtub yang dengan cepat yang menyerap air di dalam _bathtub_. Lalu dengan cepat Jongin mengambil handuk putih yang sedang digantung di samping westafel. Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang basah dan dingin keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang terkena basah.

Jongin meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang gemetaran di atas ranjang biru milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggigil. Ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri yang mulai memucat dan mengeriput. Jongin menyesal telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo waktu itu. Jongin menyesal karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jongin menyesal karena tidak selalu memeriksa ponselnya untuk menerima pesan dari Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin sangat menyesal telah membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan hal sebodoh ini.

"Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo, kau bisa dengar aku?"

Jongin menepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo yang menirus. Jongin sangat menyesal telah membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tidak terurus seperti ini. Jika boleh, biarkanlah Jongin yang sakit, jangan Kyungsoo. Jongin terlalu menyayangi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo… Hyung… kau bisa mendengarku? Kau bisa melihatku?"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap pelan sambil membiasakan pupilnya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada matanya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Jongin tersenyum sambil memegangi tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar lalu mengecup punggung tangannya sekilas.

"Hyung‼" Jongin memeluk tubuh lemah Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Ia melepaskannya sambil mengusap dahi putih Kyungsoo dan merapihkan poninya.

Kyungsoo hendak bersuara. Ia membuka mulutnya dengan sedikit gemetar. Jongin yang menyadari Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu, langsung menghentikan ucapan Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Berbagi rasa dingin itu ke seluruh tubuh Jongin. Jongin hanya mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Kemudian melepaskannya.

"Aku sudah tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah tahu mengapa kau tidak bersuara. Aku sudah tahu mengapa ka terus-menerus menggunakan pulpen dan secarik kertas untuk menyalurkan semua kata-katamu. Aku sudah mengetahui soal penyakitmu."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Jongin tersenyum lalu melirik benda diatas meja nakas.

"Jadi, jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi dariku. Mengerti?" Ucap Jongin sambil membantu Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba untuk duduk.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar. Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo, membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo dengan mencium bibirnya. Menyesapnya, lalu melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Desahan Kyungsoo tertahan karena Ia tak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Tetapi Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo bergantian. Atas, dan bawah. Menyesap rasa manis di bibir si mungil. Rasa Anggur terbaik dari semua anggur yang pernah Jongin rasakan.

Kyungsoo pun tidak menolak. Ia malah menyukai permainan ini. Perlahan Ia membalas ciuman Jongin. Ia ikut menyesap bibir atas Jongin yang terasa seperti coklat hangat di pagi hari. Begitu nikmat dan candu.

Jongin melepas tautan mereka. Ia tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat untuk kau minum. Jadi, tunggulah disini sebentar."

Jongin berdiri, hendak beranjak menuju dapur. Tetapi tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin menoleh. Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin teh hangat?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau ingin aku disini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tidak, Hyung. Kau sedang sakit, dan kau butuh teh sebagai penghangat." Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Jongin hingga lelaki itu terjatuh duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kemudian Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menunjuk bibir Jongin. Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin melirik bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah bingung.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Kyungsoo menarik Jongin. Lelaki itu membuat jarak yang hanya dipisahkan oleh hidung mereka. Kyungsoo menyesuaikan tubuh Jongin dengan tubuhnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo melumatnya perlahan. Tak ada nafsu. Hanya sekedar meminta dan memberi kehangatan.

Kyungsoo melepas tautan itu lalu merona. Pipi dan telinganya memerah lucu.

"Jadi kau ingin bibirku untuk menghangatkanmu? Begitu?" Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dengan alis yang di naik-turunkan lucu. "Apakah dengan berciuman seperti tadi dapat membuatmu hangat?" Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan sering-sering melakukan ini. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk kemudian menarik tengkuk Jongin dan melumatnya cepat. Ia malu dan Ia tidak ingin Jongin mengetahui itu.

Tetapi Jongin melepaskannya lebih cepat dari yang Kyungsoo kira. Kyungsoo memasang tatapan bingung.

 _"_ _Mengapa kau melepaskannya?"_

Gerak bibir Kyungsoo dapat dengan mudah ditebak oleh Jongin karena didukung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan sebelum kita melakukannya."

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir keras. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Bibirnya dikerucutkan lucu yang membuat Jongin gemas.

Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah mawar berbahan beludru. Kyungsoo tersentak begitu melihatnya. Kyungsoo sontak menunjuk-nunjuk kotak itu dengan tangannya. Menatap Jongin dan kotak itu bergantian.

"Kyungsoo, aku memang bukan orang yang romantis untuk mengungkapkan hal semacam ini, tetapi aku akan mengatakannya." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung.

"Kyugsoo, Menikahlah denganku. Maka aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu, dan menyayangimu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku. Mencintaimu selama hidup dan matiku. Cintaku hanya satu yaitu untukmu."

Jongin menjeda kalimatnya cukup lama. Kemudian Ia berlutut dibawah Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sambil menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

" _So, Kyungsoo Hyung. Would you marry me?"_

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Ia Menahan air mata yang mungkin akan jatuh dari singgasananya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan.

Tetapi kemudian Ia teringat akan Ayah Jongin yang merupakan pebisnis besar. Ia tidak mungkin menerima Kyungsoo. Dan pasti Tuan Kim akan marah besar mengetahui bahwa anaknya adalah seorang _gay_.

Seolah tahu isi pikiran Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum kemudian menggengggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya.

"Ayah sudah tahu soal ini." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Dan Ayah setuju dengan keputusanku." Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan airmata bahagianya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin yang berbinar. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tetapi Jongin tidak langsung memakaikan cincin itu pada Kyungsoo, Ia membawa tubuhnya naik ke atas ranjang Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo penuh nafsu. Melepas hormonnya untuk bermain bersama hormon Kyungsoo. Ia melumat bibir atas Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menyesap bibir bawah Jongin. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bulu mata Jongin menggelitik mata kirinya. Ia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu memaksa keluar dari setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Jongin menggigit bibir atas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan kemudian membiarkan bibir itu terbuka. Jongin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Menyesap setiap rasa yang terdapat disana. Jongin dapat mendengar nafas terengah Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Jongin lebih memilih untuk melepaskan ciuman penuh gairah itu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya. Mempersilahkan oksigen bertukar dengan karbondioksida secara cepat.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang terengah. Membuka bibirnya yang mengkilat dan membengkak dengan mata terpejam lucu. Membuat _libido_ Jongin terasa naik berkali lipat.

"Nyanyikanlah sesuatu untuk kudengarkan, Hyung."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menoleh kearah Jongin. Kyungsoo mengernyit lalu menunjuk mulutnya.

"Ya, biarkanlah kau tidak dapat bersuara lagi. Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi." Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Suaramu ada tidak ada, selalu akan terdengar merdu ditelingaku." Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil membayangkan saat-saat Ia bersama dengan Jongin.

 _Nae nalkeun gitareul deuro_

 _Haji motan gobaegeul_

 _Hogeun gojipseure samkin iyagireul_

Jongin tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

 _Norae hana mandeun cheok_

 _Jigeum malharyeo haeyo_

 _Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you_

Jongin mengingat saat Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dapat membuat hatinya berbunga walaupun belum berkenalan dan Ia hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jauh. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara pria itu tersenyum kepada Ayahnya dengan sopan.

 _Neomu saranghajiman_

 _Saranghanda mal an hae_

 _Eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae_

Kyungsoo sangat menawan dimatanya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

 _Oneureun yonggi naeseo_

 _Na malhal tejiman_

 _Mushimi deureoyo I'll sing for you_

Suara Kyungsoo perlahan mulai terdengar di telinga Jongin. Jongin langsung menatap Kyungsoo.

 _The way you cry, the way you smile_

 _Naege eolmana keun euimiin geolkka_

 _Hagopeun mal, nochyeoborin mal_

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya.

 _Gobaekhal tejiman_

 _Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you_

 _Sing for you_

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

 _Geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo_

Jongin meraih pipi Kyungsoo lalu mengusapnya pelan. Walaupun suara Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terdengar, tetapi suara nafas dari Kyungsoo saat menyanyikan lagu itu menghasilkan irama yang indah yang persis sama dengan lagu itu.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Hyung."

Kyungsoo menindih tangan Jongin yang begitu besar dipipinya dengan tangannya. Kemudian Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" _Terimakasih karena selalu ada disisi ku, Jongin."_

Jongin tersenyum yang lalu dilanjutkan oleh ciuman manis yang tidak menuntut. Cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan dan mencintai.

Dan tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

-.o0o.-

"Kyungsoo… kami datang‼!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun datang dengan kantung belanjaan di tangan mereka. Yang kemudian meletakkan belanjaannya di _counter_ lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh isi ruang tengah.

"Apa ini? Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo tidak menyambut kita."

Luhan merengut lalu mendengar sesuatu. Asalnya dari arah kamar. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu segera mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan mengendap seperti pencuri pakaian dalam wanita.

 _"_ _Faster, Hyung! Faster! Oohhh…"_

 _"_ _Oh my god! Your hole is so sexy, Hyung!"_

"Ah… _you're so tight, Hyung!"_

Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara berat dan erangan khas orang bercinta. Mereka berdua kemudian saling bertukar tatapan.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau pernah mendengar suara lelaki ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang berbisik nyaris tidak terdengar.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Luhan dan Baekhyun kemudian saling pandang dan mempunyai ide yang sama.

 _Satu…_

 _Dua…_

 _Tiga‼!_

BRAKKK

Pintu didobrak. Baekhyun dan Luhan sontak kaget dan menutup mulutnya ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Kyungsoo. Kami kira ada orang asing yang masuk kesini. Jadi kami¾" mulut Luhan langsung dibekap oleh Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kami, Soo. Kami akan keluar. Jangan pernah menganggap kami pernah masuk kesini, ya!" Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu dan menarik keluar sahabatnya yang masih kebingungan.

BRAKKK

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bertatapan. Kemudian, Jongin tersenyum bodoh.

"Maaf, Hyung. Aku tadi lupa mengunci pintu."

Yang hanya dibalas dengan bola mata yang diputar malas oleh Kyungsoo.

.

" _Shit!_ Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan dengan orang itu?" Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya sambil terus berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Luhan ikut menggeleng sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi. Ia bergidik jijik.

Lalu Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, kau tahu pria yang bernama Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku rasa lelaki yang di kamar bersama Kyungsoo tadi adalah si Kim Jongin itu." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

" _Omo, Hyung!"_ Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Luhan. "Kita telah berurusan dengan CEO dari Exordium Corp! Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dengan gelisah. Luhan menatap Baekhyun lalu memasang wajah terkejut. Mata rusanya dibulatkan lucu. Bibir merahnya terbuka.

"Ma-Mari kita berdoa supaya pekerjaan kita tidak akan dicabut oleh Tuan Kim!" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Oh, ya. Baekhyun dan Luhan bekerja di Exordium Corp. sebagai MC untuk acara-acara yang mengatasnamakan perusahaan besar itu. Hanya Tuan Kim yang benar-benar mengenal mereka. Jika saja anak Tuan Kim ini mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun dan Luhan bekerja disana,

Habis mereka.

Tetapi tenang, Jongin bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, _kok_. Betul kan Jongin?

.

"Jika aku tahu siapa mereka, akan kuhabisi mereka!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sambil memasang wajah marah mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ia melarang Jongin untuk bersikap macam-macam. Terlebih kepada sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Jika itu maumu. Pasti akan kuturuti!" Jongin tersenyum disela-sela hentakannya.

* * *

Hua… Akhirnya selesai juga ini cerita! *nyanyi lagu Indonesia Raya

Perkenalkan, aku _Blue Jongsoo_ , kalian bisa manggil aku _Jongsoo._ Berhubung Jongsoo baru ngepost, Jongsoo bisa dikategorikan sebagai _newbie._

Hehe… makasih ya untuk all the readers yang udah mau nyempetin baca cerita absurd dan gak jelas ini! Ini ff pertama Jongsoo, jadi mohon maklum dengan typo yang bertebaran dan bahasa yang tidak baku maupun gaje dan sebagainya.

Jongsoo baru pertamakali ngepost yang rated M juga. Walaupun rated nya M, gak terlalu memuaskan ya? Maklum, belom pernah ngerasain. *eh

Semoga kalian puas dengan cerita Jongsoo yang absurd ni ya... Terinspirasi dari karya kak _Light Kailan_ yang judulnya _DEAF HEART_. *Senggol dikit ah. dan juga beberapa fanfiction lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan karena lupa. *loh?

Karena kritik dan saran selalu membangun kita jadi lebih baik, Aku minta Review-nya boleh? Hehehe… kritik, saran, sindiran, cemoohan, Jongsoo terima semua kok^^

Akhir kata, terimakasih karena telah membaca.

XOXO,

Blue Jongsoo


End file.
